Fault in My Code
by schizophrenic-prayers6
Summary: "People would die to be in your position," he said pacing around the room. His face showed his pain. "You will learn. To comply. YOU WILL." With that I felt his burning touch. And right then I knew that this beautiful man was going to be my demise Caera, a stormtrooper, manages to attract Kylo Ren's attention; not for good reasons. Not simply a love story.


_It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my life. Not one moment before this, not one view I had ever seen, nothing had ever filled my hollow heart with unmeasurable emotion, passion and love before in my life. As if I was born deprived of any emotion which would form the complex creature of what we called human. Never blessed with the ability to feel satisfaction flowing through my veins, the happiness that scene had caused me to empathise with a blind man seeing a rainbow embellished with the most astonishing colours even the greatest artist could not imagine._

 _As I took a step towards the beauty burning with the desire to embrace the beauty, I felt myself unable to move. In front of me was an approximately 10 feet glass, an obstacle holding me back from reaching the beauty which had now taken the shape of a… pond? Yes, that is what that is, I thought to myself as I stared at the massive body of standing water. I was even more intrigued now, to examine, to discover, to feel it. These feelings were so unfamiliar to me, hell 'feelings' in general were. Other than pain. Pain was always there._

 _Resting my hands on the glass, I was able to feel the vibrations coming from it. I looked down to try and understand what was going on. The glass was somehow levitating. A small, weak voice whispered to me: What is happening? How is this happening? What is this glass? What is 'the beauty'? WHERE ARE WE? What this voice did not know that I was good at ignoring things. I had excelled the skill of being ignorant, numb and selfless._

 _However as the glass levitated, I began to regain some of my so-called consciousness and noticed that the colour had begun to diminish. Was it there to begin with? I could now feel the cold winds and the cruel laugh of my mind as I now realised that I was now being dragged back to my personal hell. Or maybe I had not left it at all._

 _"_ _Caera?" I heard someone behind me say. Caera? Who was Caera?_

 _"_ _Caera look at me." The voice demanded with a harsh tone. Thinking about it, it had also been quite harsh from the beginning. What had I done to deserve their harshness?_

 _My train of thoughts were disrupted as I felt a small hand touch my shoulder. This unexpected personal contact received the attention it had been seeking for and I turned around._

 _Right in front of me was a child, around 8 or 9 years of age with a silver/blue haired boy, holding a wooden stick on his hands. The light coloured object was somehow covered in a darker liquid, in a crimson colour._

 _"_ _What have you done, sister?" the boy asked as he ran towards me - or more like ran past me towards the pond. I turned around to see what he was about to do._

 _And I screamed bloody murder. Literally._

* * *

"OI 081, KEEP IT QUIET WE'RE TRYNA SLEEP YEAH?"

I was rudely awakened by the sound of an annoyed female and sat up immediately, which in return caused me to bang my head against the supporting bars of the bunkbed and let out a quiet groan. The girl let out a tired sigh, "Sometimes I wonder how you managed to get into here," she said, I could hear the rolling of her eyes from her sound, so evident.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I did a quick damage control over my forehead. Ouch, that was going to form an ugly bruise tomorrow. I checked the clock on the wall, 5:32. I stood up and made my bed; sleep would not be the best option now as I was supposed to be awake in about half an hour. Wake up calls at 6, breakfast until 7, which left us an hour to get ready and start our daily duties at 8 a.m. Sometimes this place would remind me of the ar- wait, never mind.

I quickly wore black tights, a black t-shirt and my trainers. Meditation would never hurt anyone, especially at such an ungodly hour when everyone was probably asleep. I started walking towards my hiding spot, a small secluded room, our old training room which had been abandoned because of its size. Before I entered, I took a look at the room. Grey walls with scratch marks all around. Training tools of any kind including fake swords and punching bags. And my favourite: huge windows on one side of the room showing the beautiful scenery of our 'planet', always covered in snow. Something I had always found peace in.

With a groan I sat down and closed my eyes, successfully avoiding my terrible memories and focusing on what the man whom I once called Master taught me. Or tried anyway.

"I knew I'd find you here.' A voice brought me back to reality. I stood up quickly only to find a boy, around his early 20s, with curly blue hair , muscular body and a sarcastic grin on his face. My brother. "Master Ruami would-"

"Shush!" I silenced my brother by literally running up to him and closing his mouth with both of my hands. He started laughing and I drew my hands back to my sides. "Are you out of your mind?" I said angrily as we started walking outside towards the cafeteria. "The last thing I want is for people to know about that. About us."

"I don't understand really dearest sister," my brother, Caleb, said as we walked into the dining hall with everyone, other than the high ranked officials, having breakfast. It wasn't that loud or cheery yet seeing people's faces, expressions and hearing them have humane conversations at moments like this reminded me of what I was. _Human. Not a robot._

"We could've jumped so many ranks if only we had revealed our little secret," Caleb said sarcastically as we got our breakfasts and sat down.

"And since when have you started being interested in jumping ranks?" I looked at him, an eyebrow raised as I took a bite from my bread. "Last time I checked I was the dark one," I commented bitterly, knowing very well how that comment had bothered him.

"Caera-"

"Enough with the chit chat, come on let's go." I said quickly, feeling the need to distance myself from this conversation and him. "I have to patrol the main area." I sighed, now both of us walking at a higher pace.

We reached to the female's dormitory as he let out a nervous chuckle, "Enjoy it then, maybe you'll get to see Kylo Ren." and with that he walked towards male's dormitory.

I hurried inside and started wearing my amazingly comfortable, note down the sarcasm there, while shivering at the sight of seeing Kylo Ren. One of the Knights of the Ren. The scariest person alive. And a Force user.

I had never seen him personally before; well actually a few times but from a distance. All of them included him destroying some sort of a furniture with his lightsaber or choking someone. Well you get the picture. And I, who had successfully managed to avoid getting main area patrolling, felt sick just thinking about doing something wrong and ending up getting choked by him. Or worse, him finding about Caleb and I.

"CE-081, main area patrolling, now." Captain Phasma's voice echoed as I put my mask on and walked towards the main area, GP-472 following me.

I closed my eyes and thought to myself, _don't screw this up, please._

This was going to be one hell of a day. 

* * *

Hello dear readers!

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my story. The moment I saw Kylo Ren I had this idea popped in my mind and I just HAD to write this! Please do let me know your thoughts about this and how you'd like to see this story advance.

See you lateer!


End file.
